Diablo (Light Novel)
|-|Arch Daemon= |-|Daemon Lord= |-|Anime= Summary Diablo is the Primordial Daemon Noir, one of the first Daemons in existence and the progenitor of the "black bloodline" of Daemons. After being summoned and named by Rimuru Tempest, he materialized and evolved from an Arch Daemon into a Daemon Lord. Diablo is extremely loyal to Rimuru. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | 6-C Name: Diablo, NoirPrimordial Black Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 2000+ Classification: DaemonDevil-Race, Arch DaemonGreater-Devil-General, Daemon LordDevil-Noble |-|Arch Daemon= - Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Magic, Pain Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Demon Lord's Haki, an combination of Magic Aura and Coercion), Paralysis Inducement (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, which is a higher-level version of Coercion that ignores resistance to paralysis because it's actively maintained and if the Aura Restraint is gone, the restraint effect will be gone too.), Empathic Manipulation (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, making those with weak resistance submit to him or view him in a positive light), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans), Empathic Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (on a scale of 200,000), Sense Manipulation (Stronger than Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell) }} |-|Daemon Lord= - Resistances=Same as before but greatly enhanced plus Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Has high resistance against all natural attacks), Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Disease Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation }} Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Easily defeated a Named Arch Daemon, a Special A rank monster which is as powerful as Orc Disaster Geld. Is also a demon lord class individual) | Island level (Comparable to Demon Lord Rimuru) Speed: At least Relativistic (Superior to Orc Disaster Geld) | FTL (Comparable to Rimuru), Massively FTL+ perception speed with Mind Accelerate (Comparable to Rimuru who can accelerate his perception speed by a million times with Mind Accelerate) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | Island level Durability: At least Large Mountain level | Island level Stamina: High | High Range: Tens of Kilometers | Tens of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Claw Blades Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Diablo has mastered the art of magic and learnt all about the laws of the world. As smart as if not smarter than Rimuru) | Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physiology *'Daemon:' **'Materialized Daemon:' As a Materialized Daemon Diablo is a spiritual being who possess a physical body in order to act within the world. Abilities *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Anti-Magic Area:' Magic which is formed by rewriting the laws of the world to create a barrier which prevents the usage of magic. *'Create Material:' An intrinsic skill for Daemons which can create any kind of clothing they want. *'Tempter:' Diablo's unique skill which he is able to use to achieve complete dominance over whomever pledges loyalty to him. He can immediately be aware if anyone under his ability has thoughts of betraying him, and has has control over their life and death. Tempter deprives his dominated subjects of their souls when they die. *'Demon Lord's Haki:' A Skill that enhances a magic-based creature's Monster Aura. Needs to be at least on the level of a Demon Lord Breed to aquire. This Skill is a composite of several other Skills like Coercion and Magic Aura, among others. Causes Fear and can even cause instant death to those who can't resist it. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability which nullifies physical attacks used against him. *'World of Temptation:' One of the ability under his Unique Skill Tempter. It originally would have a direct impact on the targets’ consciousness and affect their psyche, however Diablo made this ability even more powerful. He is able to materialize the imaginary world where he holds the absolute authority. Once sent to that world, even the life and death of the targets would be in Diablo’s grip. He can even intertwine the things happening in his imaginary world with what happens in the real world through Reality Exchange. *'Collapsing World:' An ability which collapses his World of Temptation, and sucks in those affected by it, devouring their despair. *'Mind Accelerate:' Lets Diablo extend his rate of thinking by up to a million times. *'Cast Cancel:' Annuls the casting period required when using Magic, etc. *'All of Creation:' Provides full coverage of all non-concealed phenomenons. *'Control Laws:' Black fire and thunder. Magical control. Control of heat quantities and inertia. It is also capable of controlling laws. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strengthened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Rimuru's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport himself to a place he has visited before. Gallery Diablo stats.png|Stats Key: Arch Daemon | Daemon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Butlers Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Leaders Category:Space Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Memory Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Geniuses Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Unholy Users